mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbara Moon
Barbara Moon (バーバラ・ムーン Bābara Mūn), more commonly called Bobby, is a student and aspiring Hero. Appearance Bobby's entire body is a bubblegum pink. Due to the texture and smoothness of her body she also gives off a slight luster. Instead of possessing hair, Bobby has pink flesh in the shape of long hair that goes down to her knees with a cowlick swept to the right side of her face. Instead of ears she also has two large, ovular holes on the side of her head. Her eyes are red with black sclera, and she has numerous holes over her body. Her Hero costume consists of a black bodysuit which reveals her shoulders, with her still wearing her cap on her head. Personality Bobby is a bubbly and joyful individual that most people enjoy being around. She often uses her approachable personality to her advantage, allowing her to get what she wants from fellow students and teachers alike. As such she considers herself be somewhat manipulative, but never tries to get something at the expense of others. Bobby is also non-confrontational, preferring to ride out any issues and vent to her friends than approach the source of any discomfort directly, not unless she reaches a certain threshold of rage. Despite her bubbly demeanor, she still has deep-seated depression and insecurities which she tries to mitigate by talking to her friends. History Abilities Quirk Fluid Body (流体ボディ Ryūtai Bodi): Bobby's entire body is made from a malleable substance which she can manipulate at her will, although using it requires the activation of her Quirk Factor. Outside of the possession of a primary core, she has virtually no internal organs. Similarly to an octopus, her body uses distributed intelligence, with her neurons being located throughout her entire body instead of just her core. Through the manipulation of her body, she can stretch out her limbs, create extra appendages, and even make herself completely flat. The restrictions of her body are almost limited entirely to her imagination. However, she is unable to create more mass or volume and is limited to the amount her body is made from. Bobby has trained her Quirk to be able to activate incredibly quickly, transforming from her normal form into a puddle in an instant. On top of that, Bobby is also capable of detaching her body parts and having them act according to her will, but the pain from them being hit still goes back to her. Bobby is also capable of using her Quirk to regenerate, but it is considered much slower and overall inferior in comparison to other regeneration Quirks, such as Hyper Regeneration. She can seemingly only regenerate when some of her neurons have been destroyed. While she primarily uses her Quirk to restrain targets, those with strength-based Quirks can still easily break free of her grasp unless she managed to completely remove all of their leverage. Bobby also feels any pain that is done onto her body regardless of what part of her is struck. While she can easily heal from a strike to her body, if her core is damaged, she will die. Stats Trivia * Bobby's appearance is based off of a female version of Majin Buu from the Dragon Ball franchise. Category:Female Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Students